


Frick Frack

by Maruna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Demon Dick, Halloween, Literally no edit whatsoever its a Halloween thing I just wanna get this porn out of my head, M/M, McCree in costume, No Beta, Oviposition, PWP, cumflation, oni!hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maruna/pseuds/Maruna
Summary: He cupped the hunter’s stomach, running his hand gently over it. Soon the cum will change and solidify into small spheres. Not eggs, he didn’t want it to be eggs so it wouldn’t. He could also turn them into variety of other things, but none of them will be as interesting as this one.Hanzo can’t wait to watch it get pushed out one by one.





	Frick Frack

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Literally no editing or research. Just stupid thoughts that need to be out of my head before Halloween ends.  
> Enjoy everyone! :U

This was a typical night for him, particularly at Halloween.

Human tend to not care for horrifying appearance, some of them even craved for it.

So as he waltz through the bar with minimal illusions, Hanzo was getting hit on left and right. They were lovely but not at all particularly interesting. Some of them were too drunk and their stench becoming rather unbearable the longer he talked to them. Most of them however got flustered as he flirted back hard and quickly excused themselves.

There was only one. One man that approached him that piqued his interest.

Tall with sun-kissed skin, wearing the most elaborate Van Helsing costume Hanzo has seen so far. It even came with a glowing arm with a flaming skull. The man did not back down at all when he flirted back shameless, instead he flirted back just as strong. One thing led to another, it ended with the two of them exchanging names in a room above the bar. All the while stripping each other of their costume with record speed, more accurately Hanzo was stripping down the hunter with inhuman speed.

“Jeez darling. Aren’t you eager.” Jesse chuckled as his shirt was tossed backwards, hitting the wall and landed in a pile where the rest of his costume laid. Hanzo has not undressed yet, he wanted to savour this fine specimen of mankind first, just in case he bolts the moment the truth was revealed.

“I will only be here for one day this year. I planned to enjoy this to the fullest. Jesse.” Hanzo liked that name. The way it sound and the way it rolled off his tongue.

The hunter just smiled and let his hand wander along the sculpted muscles. “Well let’s get you out of these clothing first”

As Jesse slowly peeled back the layer of clothe he wore, Hanzo removed the small amount of illusion covering him. He let his horn grew in size and let his eyes glow white. His body also become larger overall, starting to tower over the mortal. Jesse blinked, noticing the sudden change. Eyes went wide as he trace the ashen skin, realising that none of it is paint.

Hanzo couldn’t help but smirk at that expression. “Surprised?”

“Yes...” Jesse breathed but soon the surprised melted into pure giddy excitement.

That was not the expression he expected. “Scared?”

Jesse laughed. “Hell Nah. Not many people can get to say they got fucked by a demon on Halloween.”

“An Oni. There is a difference.”

“Yeah, yeah. You wanna get on the bed or not?”

Hanzo took that invitation and quickly crowd into the space, kissing the man hungrily. Jesse took this time to tug at his obi, loosening it and pushing all the fabric away. He could feel his pants been pushed away by foot as he pressed then man further down into the mattress. Not wanting to stop the kissing or kneading those delicious muscles, Hanzo only shifted minutely so he can kick his pants down the mattress.

Finally both of them were just as nude. Hanzo pulled back and let the human take a breath, while he ran his forked tongue along his lips chasing the taste. Jesse laid back amongst the pillow staring at the Oni with awe. His gaze started from the curved horn above the forehead and gradually travelled down the valley of muscles before finally settling between the leg.

Jesse suddenly snorted, free hand coming up to try to muffled his laughter but some still seeped through. “Hehe.”

“What’s so funny?”

He looked back up, the corner of his eye still crinkling in mirth. “Didn’t imagine it to be so small.”

Hanzo grinned, not a bit embarrassed at the comment. It wasn’t the first and he was certain it won’t be the last. As always he will get the last laugh. Jesse wasn’t wrong, currently his cock was small and thin, almost like a nub really, able to fit into a single palm. It was however already starting to stand to attention. Soon other changes will happen. But why ruin the surprise now?

So instead Hanzo dipped forward and kissed him again deeply, mindful of his sharp fangs. There was no reason to draw blood so soon. He does however let his versatile wander, going in deeper and deeper. Jesse noticed and without much prompting he began to suckle on the tongue, he wrapped his arm around the neck trying to position himself to get a better leverage. Also trying to invade the Oni’s mouth.

He grinned into the kiss and letting his hand trailed softly down the spine. Black claws scratching the skin lightly as it head for the puckered rim-

Suddenly Jesse made a surprised noise. More distress than anything and it made Hanzo pulled back quickly, retracting everything. He checked up and down to see if there were any harm. He always know how frail a mortal could be and he doesn’t want to break this one at all.

But Jesse just grabbed his hand and thumb the large black talons at the end of his fingers.

“Claws? I don’t think I’m comfortable with that in me.” He breathed out. Sounding almost disappointed. It was not hard to see why, Hanzo was much larger in size and being scissored on such a large digit must be thrilling for him. Or it may be just that Jesse doesn’t want to do it himself. Hanzo can’t tell but it doesn’t quite matter. As long as he hadn’t hurt him.

“Do not worry it’ll retract.” he murmured, thumbing the mortal’s mouth. It had only been a few minutes but it already has become swollen and glistening with their combined spit.

Jesse immediately parts his lips and lap at the digits. Hanzo smirked and pushed his fingers further in, let him feel the way the pointed end retracted inwards and now begin to rub on his palate. As soon as it was retracted fully, Jesse sucked on it with more vigour. Moaning around it.

Hanzo chuckled. “Look who is eager now...”

It was amusing to watch, Jesse’s face scrunched up trying to think up a retort. All silenced as Hanzo’s free hand had wandered down and start to palm their cocks together. Jesse groaned, licking his fingers in as he grind into his other palm. Hanzo wondered if the mortal have felt the difference already, that his cock was now about the same size and small bumps are starting to rise up from the smooth surface.

Unlikely

Hanzo tossed those thoughts aside and returned to kissing, devouring the hunters mouth with greed. His fingers, now slickened with spit, trailed down the spine and down to his ass. Jesse held in his breath as Hanzo played around the rim, letting his finger massage those tight muscles but never quite pushing in. Only when the mortal start whining and pawing at him that the Oni finally obliged and dipped his finger in. It didn’t even take long for him to add another and begin to shallowly thrust into the heat.

Despite his increased size it was not the most comfortable way. So after a small amount of nudging and shimmying, he laid Jesse across his lap. One hand on his throat massaging the flesh there and occasionally squeezing down on the wind pipe, while the other dip further into his ass, scissoring and loosening those tight muscles.

Jesse himself was not idle. He kept grinding back against his fingers attempting to chase at the feeling. Then he would try to grind forward to rub his dick along his thighs. Getting increasingly impatient with the slow steady prep the Oni was doing.

“Darlin, you don’t need to prepare me that thoroughly. I’m sure it fits fine.”

Hanzo simply hummed. “It simply is laying dormant right now.”

Jesse paused. “What?”

He attempted to push himself up for a better look. However Hanzo just pushed him back down on his lap, finger not stilling for a moment. “Hush hunter. Don’t you worry. It’ll be erect soon enough.”

As he said it, he grinds himself forward at the hips. Letting Jesse felt the ridges that began to pop up along the underside of his cock. It even started to weep minutely at the slit. Jesse shivered at the contact and squirmed in the hold, trying to look back and see. Hanzo didn’t let him, he wind those brown locks into his fingers and pushed him down, twisting his head away from his cock. His other hand thrust into him harsher, earning him a desperate moan coming from the mortal.

“C’mon darling this ain’t fair.” Jesse panted. Breath beginning to stutter as Hanzo added in another finger.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “I suppose you are right. After all you will be taking the Whole. Entire. _Length_.” He punctuated each words and then unceremoniously lift the man up to let him see the changes to his cock.

Jesse’s mouth hung open at the sight. It was longer and was getting longer. He could see the length stretching out languidly while it thickens. There were even hard ridges running all along the top and bottom. There was even a bulge at the base of the dick just above the balls.

Hanzo relish in this attention and the expression Jesse has on his face. “Are you glad that I am preparing you so thoroughly?”

“Y-yeah...” There were nervous tones in his words, but there was no mistaking that hungry look on the man’s face.

Hanzo laughed. “Why don’t you get more acquainted with it?”

Before any more question could be asked, Hanzo lift him up like he was a pillow and put his head down his thighs while his ass was towards the Oni’s face. His fingers, reslicked with his own spit, went back to work, working the puckered rim looser. While his other free hand pushed the mortal down on his cock. He tangled his hand into his hair and dragged it along the shaft. Using him and rubbing his dick all over his face. He loved the way the beard scratch across those sensitive ridges, soft as he dragged the face up and just scratchy enough as he pulled the face down.

Jesse whined and keened, letting himself getting manipulated every which way. Tongue hanging out to try and lap at the growing cock. Just something to do as he felt those talented fingers moving faster, thrusting in and out quickly. Getting really close to his prostate but still skirting at the edges. When Jesse suddenly wailed, voice cracking with the babble of words, Hanzo knew he had found that sweet bundle of nerve. From then on he up the pace further. The thrusts were shallower but harsher, just jabbing and probing at the prostate relentlessly. Leaving Jesse to writhe in place.

Soon Jesse could taste something on his tongue. It was sweet but not overly though, but it made his body felt hotter than ever before. It smudged across his face as the Oni’s cock move forward. The whole length was weeping, from the slit at the end to every ridge, there were precum oozing out in great amount.

“You like it? It really lights up your insides doesn’t it...” Hanzo asked, in between his breath. The hunter has such skilled hands and mouth.

Jesse moaned and licked around the head. Swirling his tongue and shamelessly pushing up underneath the ridges, chasing the shimmering precum that ooze out between the hard bumps. His hand squeeze around the knot that was beginning to form at the base of his cock as he tried to get a better angle to lap at the head. The action sent sparks down Oni’s spine and he didn’t even bother to stop the moan that came out. He let go of the hair and begin to knead at the soft flesh.

Suddenly Hanzo sat up proper, removing his fingers entirely. Jesse whined around the emptiness, voice pitching higher. He could feel his ass gaping open and clenching down around air. However the Oni just tutted as he get on his knees and pulled up his leg, large hands gipping his thighs and spreading them apart.

“Are you ready?” He asked, his finger prying the cheeks open as he lined up his cock proper. The head teasing around the slick rim, ridges rubbing past and slid up the underside of Jesse’s ball. He rocked back and forward a few time, smearing the precum all around. Jesse could feel the tip pressing in just a little, but before the head could go in completely it slid out again. He groaned.

“Yes, yes please! Just fuck me alrea- AH!” His words cut off into moans as Hanzo pushed all the way to hilt in one fluid motion. The Oni paused for a bit, savouring the all-consuming heat around his cock. It felt like a great big furnace and he loved it. Biting his lips he thrusted shallowly, almost a gentle motion as he tested the waters.

“Do you like this Jesse? Being speared on my cock?”

There were no words, just frantic nodding of his head. His hand balled up into the sheets and already there were tears in it that wasn’t there before. Jesse grounds back trying to get some more movement, but he finds the hand held his hip still, claws returned and biting into his skin.

“Brace yourself Hunter. It still haven’t reached its full size.” Hanzo whispered as he began to pull out slowly, letting Jesse feel every single ridge sliding past the rim. Despite all the preparation it was still fairly tight. And it would only get even tighter. He pulled all the way until only the flared tip remained within, the first ridge have already spread out the largest and already becoming impossible to pull out without a strong tug. From there he slammed all the way back in, relishing in the way the hunter practically screamed. He repeated the action again and again, drawing out excruciatingly slow and then slam it back home. Hanzo loved the way Jesse voice went high and broke.

Each time he thrust back it gets harder. His cock was still expanding, each ridges getting harder and caught at the rim as he pulled back. The knot was growing fatter at each thrust. It ruined Hanzo’s pacing, going faster each time. He growled and pulled the hunter down harder. One hand leaving the hips in order to brace himself against the bed frame, shifting to able to rock in deeper. Jesse arched up as Hanzo managed to hit his prostate. Babbling between sobs, the pleasure pushed out any other thoughts. He scrabbled for the Oni towering above him, grasping anything he can reach. Anything to allow him to ground himself. His hand tangled itself in those silky black hair as the pace increased. Pulling as he could feel the hot coil inside his gut tighten to breaking point.

“Han- Hanzo... I- I’m clos-”

“I have you Jesse.” He growled, pulling the man as close as possible he jack rabbit in. He was so close himself. “Come for me.”

Jesse screamed out soundlessly as he came, muscle seizing up. The walls clamped down on his fully formed knot, pushing Hanzo over the edge. His cock throbbed within, pumping a great deal of cum into the mortal below. He did not stop thrusting, his body on autopilot. Even if he cannot pull out at all due to his knot, he keep grinding forward drawing out any sort of friction as he continue to pump in more cum.

By all accounts it wouldn’t be impossible for him to produce that much, but it should have flowed out around the rim already. His knot have prevented that, only the tiniest bit leaked out. The rest keep filling Jesse up, making his stomach bulge. It was an impossible alteration to human anatomy. Naturally that is. It was simply amazing how easy to temporarily change a human’s body structure just to satisfy your own lust. It would end eventually but for a while the dream can continue.

Jesse collapsed back, dizzy with overstimulation. Cum covered the his swollen belly, but Hanzo doubt the man has enough energy to pay the change any mind yet.

Carefully Hanzo shifted, tugging lightly to pulled his soften cock out, the knot was still rather large and solid, but the rim was loose and sloppy enough that it was still manageable. Jesse whined and clenched down, unwilling to let it go. Hanzo chuckled and laid down behind the man, draping his arm over him and hugging him close.

He cupped the hunter’s stomach, running his hand gently over it. Soon the cum will change and solidify into small spheres. Not eggs, he didn’t want it to be eggs so it wouldn’t. He could also turn them into variety of other things, but none of them will be as interesting as this one.

Hanzo can’t wait to watch it get pushed out one by one.

Jesse stirred, groaning and nuzzle into his neck. It didn’t take him long to feel the bulging mass between them. He touched his stomach tentatively, there would be no pain but the pressure must surely be intense. Even then the magic work as intended, as the skin remained completely flexible, almost like a balloon.

Still it must have been a disturbing sight as Jesse asked, “W-what’s this...?”

“Relax Jesse... They will become solid soon enough...”

Jesse groaned and dropped his head backwards. Wiping the tears and the snot on his neck. Hanzo don’t mind, just petting him gently and held him as he shuddered through the sensation – being so full and bloated.

“You want me to stop? I can make them come out faster.” He asked. Just in case this was too strange for the mortal to handle. He could always use magic to melt them all down and let them leaked out slowly. It would still be a sight to behold.

To his surprise, Jesse shook his head. “No no... How long tho?” He touched his bulging stomach, soft glow seemed to emit from the inside. More visible thanks to the dark room.

“Not long.” Hanzo cooed, rubbing along the stretched skin, massaging it. “You can feel it.”

True to his words, as Jesse rubbed over his stomach, he could feel the soft areas were gradually hardening into round bumps. The glow intensified gradually, coloured spots began to appear on the skin. Hanzo shifted , settling the mortal further down on his lap so he can rest his chin on top of his hair. Jesse tensed at the movement, hiccupping at every breath. The grip on Hanzo’s arm would be painful if he were human. As an Oni they were easy to ignore. Instead he spent the time kissing and nuzzling into Jesse’s hair. Never stop cooing encouragement to him, though it doesn’t seem necessary.

He knew it was getting close as the stomach muscle convulsed. The orb beginning to emit heat, nothing too strong but definitely noticeable. Jesse looked up, eyes already watering from the contrasting assault on his senses. There was gentle petting from the Oni above and the harsh heated pressure from within. “H-Hanzo...” He croaked, squirming to try and find a better position. Unsure whether he wanted to be propped up or laid completely down in the lap.

Hanzo just smiled pleasantly. “Go ahead. Push.”

Jesse tensed from head to toe, his mouth hang open as he was caught on a breath. Hanzo watched in fascination as one particular light begin to move. Slowly but surely it travelled further down the body. The human was panting now, squirming in agony and pleasure. He held him all the more tighter, even begin pinching the pebbled nipple on his chest. Then Jesse shook, clawing at his arm with fevour as his mouth hang open at a silent shout. He could see the orb right at the rim, bright red and glowing. He couldn’t help but gasp as the orb popped out with a lewd squelch. It sent Jesse over the edge as well, cumming all over again on his stomach and sheets. He was now honestly drenched in all the bodily fluid imaginable.

Hanzo couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. He wrapped his hand around the slowly softening cock, spreading the cum up and down the shaft. Slowly and softly with barely enough pressure to be felt. “Are you going to cum with every orb?” He tutted. “Then it’s gonna be a long night Jesse...”

Jesse whimpered and bucked up into his hand. Hanzo easily followed the movement, denying him any sort of relieving friction.

“Concentrate Jesse. Push them out.”

The hunter scrunched up his brow, hip still bucking wildly, but was swiftly held down by Hanzo. He groaned and mashed his face between his thighs, rubbing his face along his cock. Hanzo could see the way his muscle tensed as another orb began its journey out.

 

* * *

 

It took some time but eventually, nine orbs glisten at the end of the bed. Each of them glowing in a variety of different colour, lighting up the room in a soft ambient glow. Jesse remained between his thighs, panting and nuzzling at his cock. It still weeps out small amount of fluid, but it was slowly shrinking back to its dormant state. Regardless the hunter seemed to be determined to get it back up again. Hanzo just smiled, gently carding through his claws through the sweaty brown locks. This human has proven himself to be much more interesting. It was a shame that he couldn’t stay longer this time.

However the time is not yet over.

“Look like some of them are stuck.” Hanzo hummed as he kneed the stomach. There seemed to be three of them left inside, they were glowing faintly through the skin. He looked at Jesse and it was clear that the hunter was far too exhausted to do any more pushing. That leaves only one other solution in his head. “I’m going to help them out.”

Gently he manoeuvred around Jesse, who was whimpering and grasping for him. He cooed gently, constantly petting him as he moved down to the body, clearing away the orbs that were cluttered between Jesse’s thighs. Hanzo kneeled next to the bed looking at the puffy gaping rim. One of the orb was clearly visible, already glowing in bright light. He licked his lip and get to work.

It was a tentative lick at the start, listening carefully to Jesse’s reaction before pushing his tongue in. There was literally no resistance. Gently he pushed further in, long forked tongue touching the inside wall lightly. The magic was ebbing and soon the body will have recovered from this forced stretching. In the meantime he snaked his tongue all the way in, and wrapped it around the first orb he could feel. At the first tug, Jesse wailed and stuttered, blabbing sweet nonsense in the air. It all turned into moans as Hanzo worked the orb out bit by bit. Jesse squirmed and sobbed above, obviously overstimulated and enjoying every second of this, with the way he tried to shimmy down further on Hanzo’s tongue and letting the wall clench around the orb. Of course the Oni obliged the little playing, even letting the orb linger a bit along that abused bundle of nerve before harshly tugging it out and free.

He could feel the human spasmed the moment the orb came completely free, going through a dry orgasm. Hanzo wasted no time in dropping the orb on the floor and diving in deep for the second one. This time he held Jesse down a little stronger, not even letting him have any room to wiggle. Jesse cried and scratched his arm, trying to get the Oni to move faster to push it deeper. Hanzo did not oblige, this time he took even longer, stopping every time he could feel the walls clamping down on his tongue and orb, taking a much longer time getting it out. Jesse came one more time half way through the third one, body twitching as exhaustion was now outweighing the pleasure. Not even then most powerful aphrodisiac could counter it any more.

Hanzo stared down at Jesse proudly. There were twelve orbs, all shining bright and glistening. Pulsing with the energy the exerted during sex. Most of them pushed out by his willpower alone and that was beyond impressive.

Suddenly an alarm blared into the room. Hanzo almost jumped out of his skin. The clock on the table screeched its alarm and was soon silenced by a swift punch. However the Oni noticed the time. It was getting close to daybreak. He would be leaving soon. Looking back at Jesse, the human seemed to have passed out. He was just snoring lightly among the rumpled sheets. An unknown fondness bloom inside his chest. He quickly went to the bathroom to fetch a towel, also running a warm water to ensure Jesse would not be shocked awake by the cold.

After finishing cleaning him up, Hanzo carefully bundle him up in the sheets, making sure Jesse would be comfortable when he finally wakes up. When all is done and he was satisfied, Hanzo gathered up the orb and quickly opening a portal back to his realm. The sun is almost up and it will only be more danger if he continued to stay in mortal realm.

“Leaving so soon?” A sleepy voice drawled out from behind.

Hanzo looked back to see Jesse looking up from the blanket cocoon blearily. He wiggled fruitlessly trying to get up. The Oni could only chuckle at the sight.

“The night is over Jesse. I have to leave.” He kissed his forehead and tucked him further into the bed. “Sweet dreams Hunter. Maybe next time we can go for one more round.”

With that he took the orbs and vanished into the night. Hanzo did not expect to have such a fun trip tonight and then return home laden with treasure. He did leave one orb behind, bright red like the bandana of the costume. A small gift for the hunter, for a wonderful night in town.

 

* * *

 

A year passed. All eleven orbs lost their light. It was to be expected, but Hanzo could not help feeling dejected at the loss. Those were the most beautiful orbs and glowed so brightly. It kept him company when he couldn’t wander the mortal realm freely. However the power within were difficult to maintain and soon they all dim and turned colourless. In the end he could only conclude that Jesse was special and that’s why those orbs glowed so beautifully. Just like the mortal himself, handsome and infinitely charming. However what are the chance that he could find that mortal again?

Even knowing this, Hanzo couldn’t help entering the mortal world again. At the same date. It may be just his hope clouding his judgement, but he went to the same bar as well. Settling down at the same spot as last year. In his hand he toyed with one of the left over orbs, glassy and colourless, just a boring little trinket now.

Suddenly he felt someone sat down next to him with a thump. He immediately put down one glowing orb on the table. It pulsed with red light like a heart beat, casting a brilliant glow on the bar top. He was in a cowboy costume this time, with added a grey face paint, faux wound littered his skin and a broken noose around his neck. He hid his face behind a skull bandana but there was no mistaking that voice.

“I believe you owe me round two pardner.” Jesse said, grinning widely crinkling the corner of his eyes.

Hanzo could not hide his smile.


End file.
